<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See the FiRE by Narikso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680931">See the FiRE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso'>Narikso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>ABO壮陆，双子亲情向<br/>信息素味不是我想的！<br/>又刷了一遍12年版的安娜卡列尼娜，这个脑洞挥之不去，经过了一个大转弯就变成现在这样了<br/><strong>捏造的背景</strong>也往那时候靠拢。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten &amp; Nanase Riku, Ousaka Sougo/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ABO壮陆，双子亲情向<br/>信息素味不是我想的！<br/>又刷了一遍12年版的安娜卡列尼娜，这个脑洞挥之不去，经过了一个大转弯就变成现在这样了<br/><strong>捏造的背景</strong>也往那时候靠拢。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div><div><p>外面飘着大雪，有人形容说是羽毛，有人说是撕碎的布片，有人说是天上献给这对新人的礼花。</p></div><div><p>九条天没有欢庆的心情，尽管当事人之一是他的亲生兄弟。他有一种被算计的感觉，他不停催促着自己尽快压下心底的怒火，不要让脸上显露出端倪。</p></div><div><p>今天是陆的成年宴，这是九条天无法干涉的地方，家宴请了很多人，审核名单的权利不在天的手上。即使天有审核权，他也不知道哪一个人是陆是命定之番。他尽力去隐瞒陆的存在，很多人就是在这几天才知道他们家还有一名足不出户的小少爷。</p></div><div><p>他只能一遍又一遍催眠自己，说服自己没问题，只要今天一过，谁也不会再见到他的亲弟弟。</p></div><div><p>然而在逢坂公爵家的大少爷踏进大厅后，草莓的甜味和辣椒油的刺激气味暴力地塞满了奢华的大厅。衣着光鲜的少女们用华丽的折扇遮住鼻子，大家暗中打量的焦点软绵绵地跌坐在椅子上，而逢坂公爵家的大少爷愣在原地，维持着摘下帽子的动作。</p></div><div><p>逢坂壮五很少出席宴会，像他这种身份的人，来了便是赏一个面子，不来也没人敢说什么。他这次是被父亲强硬要求出席的，正在急剧扩张的逢坂公爵不会放过任何一个机会，他们家只有一个大少爷，他必须跟一个门当户对的Omega结婚。然而适龄的Omega中虽然有权财相当的，但他们一眼就看清了这些Omega家族后继的落败。</p></div><div><p>身为军事贵族的公爵这几年将手伸到了商业。可他终究是在赌两人的相性度，赢了就可以将这一片生机勃勃的商贸吞入囊中，更别提陆的背后还有他的同胞哥哥，最精明的商人和最能言善辩的政治家九条天的存在。但是输了也没有任何损失，还能让外界以为九条天特意邀请了壮五。</p></div><div><p>没有人能够反对命定之番的结合，各怀鬼胎来到这里的人都打消了主意。后来的事情就跟大雪落在地上一样，都落定积成了冰冷的雪堆。逢坂公爵身为Alpha一方，主动向九条天他们一家提出了婚约。</p></div><div><p>公爵等了三天，九条天那边依旧没有给出答复。接着，精心准备好的礼品源源不断地送到九条天的府邸，佣人告诉车夫，车夫告诉同伴，同伴告诉神父，神父告诉了所有人。</p></div><div><p>不久，公爵拆开火漆封缄的信，九条天终于松口了，邀请逢坂家的大少爷来府邸做客。</p></div><div><p><br/>
</p></div><div><p><br/>
</p></div><div><p>***</p></div><div><p>壮五绝对是他们家最后一个看到这封信的人，因为就在他看完后的下一秒，他就拿到了隔天的火车票，目的地是九条天的府邸。</p></div><div><p>那可是九条天，九条天……！他们这辈的人谁不仰慕九条天呢？九条天的故事，九条天的成就，对他们来说就跟传奇一样！他还要跟九条天的双胞胎弟弟定下婚约？天上还会掉下来蛋糕的吗？壮五觉得自己一定没睡醒。</p></div><div><p>壮五低声呢喃着一大堆话，家仆恭敬地提醒他他在马车里自言自语已经过五分钟了。</p></div><div><p>“等一会，再等一会，我还没准备好。能要签名吗？我会挂在床头每天晚上都看一遍！”</p></div><div><p>“少爷，老爷让我带话给您，逢坂家没有失败一说。”</p></div><div><p>“……为了家族。”</p></div><div><p>逢坂终于站在了府邸门前，恭候多时的门仆为他打开了门，两鬓斑白的老管家为壮五带路。九条天坐在一楼大厅，杯子里的热茶早已不冒热气了。逢坂壮五落座，收起了所有的仰慕，现在他只是代表公爵的意愿，仅此而已。</p></div><div><p>谁都没有先开口，九条天在打量着他，而逢坂壮五也在观察九条天。</p></div><div><p>这就是九条天啊……壮五感叹，不愧是当代的传奇，九条天的气场太强了，逢坂壮五凭着自小受到的教育，本能地在他人面前昂首挺胸。然而他脑袋里的迷你壮五捂着脸：这事我一定要写在日记里老了翻着看一千遍！</p></div><div><p>“发现天にぃ了！”</p></div><div><p>精心编织的亚麻地毯让活泼的脚步声听起来闷闷的，像是小皮球拍打在上面一样。壮五仰起头，循声望过去。棉质的蓝色小斗篷随着跑动在空中轻快地飘动，胸前坠着的两个白色小绒球晃来晃去，白嫩的手指划过雕花的暗红栏杆，他像一只青鸟，扇动着烂漫的翅膀落到他们面前。</p></div><div><p>他不满地撒娇：“天にぃ这两天都不跟我一起睡觉了，为什么啊？”</p></div><div><p>“陆，客人来了哦，等一会我再找你。”</p></div><div><p>九条天冷峻的侧脸像是被甜蜜的奶油融化了，他的眼尾带着笑意，嘴角微微向上翘起，眼里只容得下他的亲生弟弟。</p></div><div><p>九条天像是想起了什么：“不过……”</p></div><div><p>还没等他说完，陆吐吐舌头，对客人道了声歉便赶快离开了。</p></div><div><p>“不要跑，要慢慢走。”</p></div><div><p>“好——”</p></div><div><p>孩子气的尾音消失在大厅之后，九条天抿了一口凉茶，“那就是我的亲生弟弟。”</p></div><div><p>逢坂壮五和陆其实没有真正见过彼此，当时一片混乱，他甚至没来得及将帽子放在下人的手上，就被道贺的人群围住，而陆也被九条天带走，成年宴就这么潦草地在意外之中结束了。</p></div><div><p>九条天笑容可掬：“看吧，你没有印象，对于一个已经见了面的‘婚约对象’，没有印象怎么可以？”</p></div><div><p>逢坂壮五正襟危坐，回答得滴水不漏：“事发突然，但是我记得您的兄弟有很美丽的暖红色头发，我想，第一次见到他的人一定会被这种温暖吸引住吧。”</p></div><div><p>“这倒也是，我想你也知道，陆的身体孱弱，再加上他是Omega，我们都担心在Alpha的刺激下他的病情会恶化，如果你是个Beta的话我们当然会同意。毕竟能跟逢坂搭上婚姻关系，那可是百利无一害。”</p></div><div><p>“您对您的手足的关爱真是令人羡慕，我也不能选择自己的第二性别，但是既然命运让我与您的亲弟弟有了百分百的契合度，我想命运也会让……我们一起克服所有问题。”</p></div><div><p>九条天挑眉：“命运？这么虚无缥缈的东西？”</p></div><div><p>“……您不能把他关在家里一辈子。”逢坂壮五缓缓地说，“不知道您对我们送上的礼品还满意吗？”</p></div><div><p>“这个我也不知道呢，也许我没有拆开看。”</p></div><div><p>“我下次会准备得更精美。”</p></div><div><p>“你准备的？你准备了什么？”</p></div><div><p>“说来惭愧，不知道您的胞弟喜欢什么，所以只好朝着您的喜好挑选礼物。”</p></div><div><p>“我可不喜欢珠宝。”</p></div><div><p>逢坂壮五不清楚九条天有没有真的拆开，他确实不知道送来的礼都有什么，他不能贸然回答：“我们是不会送出那么低劣廉价的东西，可能是哪个粗心的下人看错了清单，我回去会教训一下。”</p></div><div><p>“谁都有犯糊涂的时候。”九条天靠在柔软的椅背上，稍稍抬起下巴，“留下来吃个午餐吧，跟我们一起。”</p></div><div><p>没有意想之中的长桌，阳光经过剔透的窗户洒在白色圆桌上，桌子中央的花瓶里插着几束卡萨布兰卡，看起来就像每一个普通家庭的餐桌。</p></div><div><p>虽然父母多少有让陆接触社交的意思，但是天坚决反对，所以陆是第一次跟家人以外的人用餐。陆觉得这跟平时应该没有区别，只是旁边多了一个人。</p></div><div><p>逢坂壮五在陆落座之后大大方方介绍了自己，陆支支吾吾地说了自己的名字，惊慌失措的样子让壮五轻笑一声。壮五反过来引导着陆的情绪，让陆逐渐平静下来。</p></div><div><p>九条天最后落座，陆好奇地眨着眼睛盯着壮五，壮五没有躲闪。壮五不是喜欢逗小孩的人，虽然陆跟他的年龄相近，但是在心里，陆是一个未涉世的小孩，这一点他想九条天也是这么认为的。因为不需要社交，所以陆没有被教导如何对付一个高贵又聪明的大少爷，就九条天去处理事务的一小会，壮五已经掌握了陆的喜好。</p></div><div><p>不管九条天让他们用餐的目的是什么，逢坂壮五需要抓住这个机会，他在这里变得健谈，引导着话题。对于被锁在家里的孩子来说，没有什么能比外面流传的故事更吸引人的了，而且陆喜欢英雄之类的故事，恰好壮五知道的不少。</p></div><div><p>在冬日阳光的烘托下，陆的双眸像是红枫叶涂上了蜂蜜，那里闪动着无杂质的、最灿烂的纯真，这束耀眼的光芒会悄无声息落入一个人心底最柔软的地方。</p></div><div><p>陆揪着壮五的衣角，双颊因为欣喜染上了淡红：“你还会再来吗？”</p></div><div><p>“陆。”</p></div><div><p>陆低下头收声：“好吧……”</p></div><div><p>壮五回答：“如果你愿意的话，我会每天都来。”</p></div><div><p>察言观色的管家在天的示意下带走了陆，佣人们将餐具收下，端上了饭后甜点。</p></div><div><p>陆担心自己是不是妨碍到他的哥哥处理公事，乖乖地回到自己房间里呆着。</p></div><div><p>没人碰精致的甜点，九条天问：“你觉得呢？”</p></div><div><p>壮五知道天后面的话，逢坂家能壮大到今天，背地里的见不得人的东西数都数不过来。</p></div><div><p>逢坂壮五张了张嘴，正打算回答，天继续说：“从你个人的角度来说，你觉得呢？你会安心吗？”</p></div><div><p>他没有回答。</p></div><div><p>大厅的那扇镜子反射出餐前壮五跟陆的交谈的场景，天对壮五观察更深一层。尽管壮五努力地粉饰着平静的外表，九条天知道在“逢坂”的假象下，壮五本人是没有这个意思的，逢坂壮五露出了不忍的表情。谁会忍心将泥石投入澄净的湖泊，谁会忍心让阴霾遮住纯净的蓝天。</p></div><div><p>壮五切开了蛋糕，里面包裹的巧克力浆争先恐后地涌了出来：“我……我会保护好他。”</p></div><div><p>最终挽救了局势的是逢坂公爵的一封信，姗姗来迟的家仆双手递上来：“您把信忘在马车上了。”</p></div><div><p>壮五的脸色僵硬了一下，银质餐叉哐地一下碰在瓷盘上。九条天摩挲着信纸上低调的浮雕暗纹，暗道一声老狐狸。</p></div><div><p><br/>
</p></div><div><p><br/>
</p></div><div><p>***</p></div><div><p>他的面前摆着一堆精巧的小玩意，美丽的八音盒、装饰着鎏金饰物的折扇、玉雕的小动物惟妙惟肖……壮五坐在他面前，问他是否喜欢。</p></div><div><p>陆看向坐在沙发上的天，天阅读着报纸，没有理会陆的求助。</p></div><div><p>陆从来没见过他的哥哥这么冷落他，成年宴之后天就不再跟他一起睡了，仆人们不敢告诉陆婚约的事，就连闲话都不敢说。他的哥哥也没有解释的打算，最近一直在书房呆着。陆试着去找天，跟日常一样坐在毯子上，将头靠在天的腿上望着他。天揉揉陆的头发，云淡风轻地将话题岔开。</p></div><div><p>陆很难受，他习惯向天寻求帮助。可是这次天にぃ像是拒绝他一样，也许是天にぃ觉得他成年了应该自己拿主意？</p></div><div><p>可这是怎么回事？素未谋面的贵公子带来了稀奇古怪的小玩意，这是陆第一次收到外人的礼物，说不开心是假的。陆不会去揣摩人心，他不想让自己的轻举妄动会影响到天的公务。</p></div><div><p>壮五跟哄小孩一样，语调温柔得像是轻飘飘的羽毛吻在雪地上。再加上壮五年龄又跟他差不了几岁，他们的距离一下子拉近很多。</p></div><div><p>陆打开了最后一个盒子，天鹅绒的戒盒中央插着一枚华贵的戒指，细碎的钻石闪耀着七彩的光。</p></div><div><p>天工工整整叠好废弃的报纸，走到陆的身后，扶着陆的肩膀说：“你要结婚了，对象是他：逢坂壮五。”</p></div><div><p>陆不安地望向他的双胞胎哥哥，正午的艳阳晃了他的眼，他只好低下头揉眼睛。壮五递上自己的手帕，陆想接过来可是又想起刚才所说的“婚约”，触电般地收回手，脸颊通红。之后不管壮五怎么抛出话题，陆都是嗯嗯啊啊的，自以为隐秘地看着壮五。被壮五抓包之后不好意思地缩起肩膀，过了一会又抬起眼皮瞧着他。</p></div><div><p>好可爱。</p></div><div><p>壮五了解过陆的病情，他在乡下给陆修建的疗养庄园快要竣工了，陆可以先住在那里。在他没有掌权之前，他没有百分百的把握能在家里保护好陆。</p></div><div><p>壮五这次来还带了宫廷礼仪教师，他们家的态度很明显了，至于九条天如何处置就是他的事。</p></div><div><p>“说起来，逢坂壮五，你害怕无法控制的东西吗？”九条天在门口送客的时候，冷不丁地问。</p></div><div><p>这个问题意义不明，壮五不知道天在指代什么：“会的吧？恩……不过我会尝试去控制的。”</p></div><div><p>九条天笑起来：“恩。”</p></div><div><p>火车的汽笛声也没能将壮五的思绪拉回来，壮五在返程的路上一直猜测九条天话中的暗示。紧闭的车窗被风雪遮挡住视线，壮五看不到外面不断变化的景色，唰地一声拉下帘子。</p></div><div><p>订婚宴在逢坂本家举行。这是有史以来最盛大的宴会，上层名流乃至一些皇家贵族都出席了，他们等不及结婚那天，不约而同都想过来提前分一杯羹。</p></div><div><p>陆紧张地站在壮五旁边，要不是在家里练习过好多次，他现在估计连走路都不会。壮五倒像是习惯了这种场合，落落大方地处理了迎上来的社交。有人调侃逢坂家未来的Omega让人心生怜惜，有人夸赞这位Omega纯真可爱。陆紧紧抱住壮五的手臂，恨不得把头埋进壮五的怀里。</p></div><div><p>走了个过场后，陆被壮五交到九条天的手上。逢坂家的社交活动还没有结束，前半场交给了九条天，后半场就该是逢坂壮五上场了。访客们会逐渐淡忘掉这名Omega，毕竟无论怎么看，这名Omega都是一个点缀，一个无关紧要的枢纽。至于Omega名媛圈的交际则会有其他人去打理吧，位高权重的Alpha不让他的Omega外出见人是一件合乎常理的事情，更何况这位Omega令人堪忧的身体状况在社交圈早已传开。</p></div><div><p>他们和逢坂壮五都不知道，也猜不到——九条天一直藏起来的双胞胎弟弟是一个会吞噬人心的怪物。</p></div><div><p><br/>
</p></div><div><p><br/>
</p></div><div><p>***</p></div><div><p>九条天撕碎那封造价不菲的信纸，把这些纸片像外面纷飞的雪花一样洒进垃圾桶。</p></div><div><p>他之前问他的双胞胎弟弟的意见，如果陆有一丝反对的话，他就算冒最大的风险也要把逢坂一族的手打回去。陆给了他意料之中的答复，毕竟谁能不对谈吐优雅，举止高贵的贵族大少爷心生好感。每个人都听过命定之番的故事，那些浪漫的旖旎，那些恋人们唇齿的缱绻，有的人穷奇一生都找不到命定之番，陆对于自己找到了命定之番很兴奋，这是一件幸运的事。</p></div><div><p>礼仪教师这几天都在抓紧时间教导陆，陆良好的家教让他学习这些言行举止很容易，偶尔会有犯迷糊的时候，傻呼呼的样子让严肃的教师哭笑不得。</p></div><div><p>逢坂壮五定制的Omega项环跟陆以前戴的并无区别，只是加上了逢坂一族的家徽。</p></div><div><p>希望我没有看错人。天这么想着，拂开陆后颈的碎发，啪地一声，伴随了陆性别分化以来多年的旧项环被打开。</p></div><div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>火车站人来人往，嘈杂的聊天声夹杂着清脆的叮当声。陆第一回坐火车，在月台兴奋地看来看去，天紧紧拉着陆不让他乱跑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五在他们后面赶到。他刚才蹲下身抱起来一个摔倒的小孩子，跟家人走散的小孩在月台突然哇哇大哭，壮五手足无措，结结巴巴安慰着小孩子，吹吹小孩擦破皮的手心，还买了一盒棒棒糖，最后将小孩交给了乘务员才放心过来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆看着壮五笑着对两眼通红的小孩挥手告别，他转着中指上的戒指，指甲滑到了空荡荡的无名指。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>经过天的一番训练和心理辅导，陆现在能平静地看着壮五了，他跟壮五面对面坐着，天坐在走廊的另一边。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆趴在窗前，盯着快速后退的景色。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五对他摊开双手：“手贴在窗户上会冷的吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆迟疑片刻，将冰冷的手放上去，然后壮五回握住他，温暖从另一个人的肌肤传过来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一路颠簸，等到了乡下的庄园，脸色苍白的陆抓着壮五的手，走路的步子都是虚浮的。除了必要的场合，陆会一直呆在这个庄园。壮五和陆会在这里住到结婚后一个月，等到别人的视线移开了，陆会悄悄地回到九条天的府邸。这是逢坂一族跟九条天的约定，等到壮五完全掌权后陆才会回来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这里的装潢都尽力还原陆原来的居住环境，庄园暖炉早已把房间里的温度调节好，陆被天按在沙发上，天给他披了三层毯子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>天次日就走了，走之前一再叮嘱陆不准在走廊上跑，不准看书看到凌晨，不准兴奋到得意忘形。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五和陆搬进一间房子，床铺大得可以让陆在上面打好几个滚。在睡前他们都有阅读的习惯，壮五喜欢靠着绵软的枕头看书，陆喜欢像海豹一样趴着看，卧室里只有书页翻动的声音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆其实不想跟别人睡在一起，壮五安抚他说这是每一对新人必经之路，他以为陆只是认生。在后半夜，他被陆压抑的咳嗽声吵醒，他才知道了原因。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他点燃烛火，看到陆枕边凌乱的药盒，壮五第一次在陆的面前皱起眉头。壮五跟陆约法三章，如果身体不适，一定要第一时间叫醒他，不能藏着掖着。陆就像一个犯错的小孩，低垂着双眼，揪着被子，烛光映得他更加虚弱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆说壮五像他的哥哥，壮五连连摆手飞快地否定，之后两个人脑袋凑在一起不停赞美着九条天。如果壮五在私生活里还要隐瞒对九条天的仰慕，那他绝对憋坏的。还好陆跟他一样都敬仰着天，他们能就九条天某一件事夸一下午，遣词造句都不带重样的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>权利正在移交给壮五，公文被运到这里，有些名媛会带着重要的文件来这里，壮五不想知道她们的目的是什么，这种事他都交给了精明能干的管家。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>有一些贵客却是推都推不掉的，壮五只好敞开大门迎进来。这些人好奇逢坂公爵家新的Omega、九条天的亲生兄弟是什么样的。他们在之后说，这是位像真正的天使一样的Omega，他们不禁感叹九条天对亲生兄弟的保护程度。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五发现陆在歌唱上的天赋还是在别人的请求之下。侯爵到他的府上做客，抿完一口红茶，开口提出了私人的请求，他听说九条天的双生弟弟在这里，他想听一支歌。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>侯爵是出了名的难相处，可侯爵私底下阴晴不定的性格不妨碍他在政治上的成就，壮五想要站稳的话，侯爵的帮助必不可少。父亲告诉过壮五，侯爵与他们家交情素来不错，壮五试着用陆身体不适的原因搪塞，侯爵摸了摸他下巴上的胡子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆见到侯爵很是意外，最后一次见面还是在天的府邸里。他跟侯爵像是老朋友一样寒暄，知道事情后，大大方方地坐在飘窗上，哼唱了一曲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆走过来忐忑地问：“怎么样？还好听吧？我好久都没唱了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五和侯爵由衷称赞着他的歌声，陆不好意思地笑了笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>应该有手风琴，小提琴什么的为他伴奏。壮五这么想着，他对上侯爵的眼睛，侯爵拿过桌上的文件，壮五为了侯爵的在这上面签字头疼了很久，他一直盯着侯爵握着的钢笔。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>侯爵让陆就文件上相反的观点思考问题，陆不明所以，正想开口，侯爵让陆看着壮五说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>有趣的事发生了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五动摇了，虽然只有那么一下，但是他敢肯定自己的内心动摇了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>之后侯爵告诉陆这份文件的观点以及重要性，陆感觉被戏弄了，红着脸缩在壮五身后。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>侯爵问：“你想让我签署吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆冒出一个脑袋，咬着下唇点点头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆拽了拽壮五的衣服，小声问他是不是给壮五添乱了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五揉揉他的头发：“没有哦。等一会我带你去庭院玩，今天挺暖和的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆长舒一口气，离开前壮五不忘提醒他：“不要在走廊上跑步。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>侯爵拔开笔帽，潇洒地签下了自己的名字，签署完后侯爵一派的势力会倾力扶持逢坂壮五，接着他对逢坂壮五点点头：“其实我早都可以签了，不过我觉得有些事情还是要告诉你。九条天在想什么我猜不透，不过他既然敢把那个‘怪物’放到你身边……我期待在社交界里见到你的Omega。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五的脑海里回荡着塞壬的歌谣，照射在文件上的日光慢慢倾斜，敲门声让壮五回过神，陆抱着围巾望着他，期待地眨着眼睛，他可是看着侯爵的马车走了才过来的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五看见了梅杜莎的眼睛，莎乐美的身姿。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一个月后，婚礼在本家举行，这次的规模比上次还要大。九条天看着陆的项环，他们身边围了一圈道贺的人，天调侃道：“这么久了都没有标记？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>周围的人轻笑几声，有人说逢坂一族还是很重视传统道德，只在结婚后才标记。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>侯爵远远地举着高脚酒杯，壮五回敬示意。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>宴散后，壮五握着卧室的门把手，虽然侍者给他倒的都是加了醒酒药的酒，但壮五喝了不少，等结束的时候晕晕乎乎的趴在走廊的窗户上吹冷风。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>门从里面打开了，陆看到门口站着的人后退一步，吃惊地张大嘴巴。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五抢先问：“怎么了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆早都把拘谨的礼服换下来，身上穿着壮五给他定做的常服。陆对着手指，他的肚子代替他用可怜的“咕——”回答了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆今天没吃几口饭，他总觉得有好多双眼睛盯着他，他浑身不自然，一点胃口都没有。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他委屈巴巴地揉揉肚子：“我饿了……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>逢坂壮五愣了愣，接着他被陆拉着，偷偷摸摸溜进厨房。后厨非常宽敞，佣人们每晚离开前都会仔仔细细打扫干净，不留一丝灰尘，桌台上摆放的甜点跟新做好的一样。家里暖炉烧的很旺，这些甜点第二天就会被丢掉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五纳闷了：“我们可以叫他们再做一份啊？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“都这么晚了大家都在休息吧，不好意思再把他们叫起来啊……”陆咬了一口蛋糕，含糊不清地说，“为什么大家都不吃东西呢，好多东西剩下来了，好浪费。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“有的人每道菜会只吃三口来彰显自己的高贵和挑剔，这确实是一种浪费的行为。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆嗅嗅空气里不属于甜味的怪异气息问：“我怎么闻到一股辣椒油的气味？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五拽了拽自己的披肩，尴尬地支支吾吾道：“气息阻隔剂这两天就失效了，恩……是我的信息素味。要、要是觉得不好，我就再用上……这跟发、发情……那个时期不冲突。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五莫名其妙生出一种悲壮感，如果可以他不想让他的信息素味是印度魔鬼辣椒一样的味道，他一直伪装得很好，就连他的父亲都以为他的信息素味其实是酒味。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>刺鼻的辣椒味呛了陆几口：“咳咳……你是说失效了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“是的……啊！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆手中的蛋糕啪地一下摔在地上，奶油四溅，装饰用的草莓滚到壮五脚边，壮五闻到了甜丝丝的草莓味。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>精美的蛋糕托盘被打翻，布丁、泡芙、提拉米苏像是雨点一样落在地上，苦涩的巧克力浆和甜腻的奶油混在一起。多了变调的清脆笑声和无奈又害羞的辩解，应该关在卧室里的暧昧声音此时在厨房里响起，谁会管衣服落在了哪里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>第二天清晨，壮五早起的生物钟叫醒了他，他揉揉宿醉的脑袋，旁边的陆抱着他的胳膊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>然后他对上了年近四十的厨娘的眼睛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他深吸一口气，厨娘也深吸一口气，冲他了然地点点头，提起裙子踮着脚尖迈着小碎步走了，不忘把门给他们轻轻带上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆睡得很香，壮五犹豫着要不要叫醒他，他们不应该在厨房吧至少应该在床上度过初夜啊……</p>
</div><div>
  <p>管家敲敲门：“少爷，干净的衣服给您放在门口了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>……</p>
</div><div>
  <p>完了，全完了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一颗奶糖放在清水里，甜味会悄无声息地逐渐散开，让整杯水都变了味。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆喜欢出去玩，壮五也觉得不能让陆在家里闷坏了。他喜欢在呆在剧院里欣赏震撼人心的表演，却不喜欢不时有人凑上来交谈，为了防止人越来越多，陆只好带着人来到包厢。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆会带着一大堆礼物去孤儿院，跟小孩子们相处比跟无聊的大人在一起开心许多。如果不是壮五反对，陆会领养他们，壮五觉得第一个孩子应该是他们自己的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>夏天时陆开心地抱着几束向日葵回来，他的身上脏兮兮的像是跌了一跤。他解决了农夫们的水源问题，只要了向日葵作为回报。壮五事后了解到了农夫们跟地主堆积的矛盾，那是他们家管辖范围之内，于是他派人取代了地主的位置。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在丰收又热闹的秋季，陆每天都要去不同的地方看看。他在田垄上跟农夫学着收割庄稼，在路边跟传道士交谈，路过教堂看着信徒礼拜，坐在孩子堆里给孩子们唱童谣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那是一位多么好的Omega贵族啊，他纯洁又高贵，善良又仁慈。农夫告诉同伴，同伴告诉商人，商人告诉贵族。传道士坐着火车，将这桩美谈散播的更远。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>又到了一年的冬季，天空是压抑的铅灰，不知道是要下雨还是要下雪。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们从天的庄园里回来，陆的病很少发作了，他也从乡下搬到了本家的别院。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆又往炉火里扔了一块木头。壮五一直在写信，笔尖戳在纸上的力度听得令人胆战心惊，还没等墨水干涸，烦躁地把信纸揉成一团，扔进小山般的废纸里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五放弃了，起身跟陆一起去准备晚宴。一些不经常露面的贵客成为了他们家的常客，壮五离完全掌权还差一点，侯爵过来碰了壮五的酒杯，在壮五眉头皱得更深之前一饮而尽。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>九条天从夏季开始就没有出席过他们家任何一场宴会，有心人话里带话打探着情况，壮五只好硬着头皮回答九条天是在锻炼一直很依赖他的双生兄弟。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆很努力的学习交际方法，壮五跟他罕见地吵过一次，壮五不想让陆踏入社交界，可是他在不断的被追问下道不出一个合理的原因，最终以他的语塞为结局。陆保证身边会一直带着壮五的亲信，壮五才肯跟陆分开应酬。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>社交界不乏多金又帅气的Alpha和娇弱美丽的Omega，按照常理说，已婚的Omega身边不该有那么多的Alpha，那是对于原配的挑衅。壮五无视掉自己身边围着的苍蝇般的Omega，不急不慢地走过去。Omega们看到壮五的脸色，吓得后退几步。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆被这些油嘴滑舌的陌生Alpha调戏得面红耳赤，他的肩膀被人从后面搂住，壮五笑着亲吻了他的嘴角。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>可是这些人就跟飞蛾扑火一样，源源不断地凑上来，甚至连Omega都有。壮五把玩着餐刀，一一记住了这些人的脸，他们是没有看见陆脖颈上的齿痕吗？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五没想到的是，是陆最先说出心中的感受。穿着棉质睡袍的陆抱着软绵绵的枕头，气呼呼地说壮五身上有其他Omega的香味。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五愣了几秒赶紧说：“我会烧掉的！不用担心！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五试着用这次的遭遇说服陆不要出现在社交界，陆还没弄懂社交界的概念，他都不知道剧院也是社交界重要的场所。壮五约定，每次去剧院他都会抽出时间陪着，陆知道壮五的公务每天都做不完，他提议说他可以跟他的哥哥一起去，以前也是天陪着他去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“说起来，天にぃ都不给我回信了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五的脸色有一秒变得不自然，他跟陆都不擅长撒谎：“也、也许是在忙其他事情吧。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>可是陆不会怀疑别人，这是他的优点也是一个缺点，陆照旧给他的哥哥写信。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>新年交界，壮五找到了以前的玩具箱，陆一眼就被一件东西吸引了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“这是玩具吗？它真像一件艺术品。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一个小天使半跪在底座上，他的翅膀被雕刻得活灵活现，像是要飞到天空去。壮五看陆很喜欢，索性就送给陆了，陆把它摆在床头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五回头继续翻找着，想找找还有没有有趣的东西，他的指尖突然被针一样尖锐的东西刺到，那是笼子的尖端。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他想起来了，这个笼子是小天使的附属品。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>剑光撕咬着空气，他左手背在身后，右手握着锋利的剑，在闲暇的午后自己训练着剑术。陆躺在沙发上，侧过身看着他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五一直被Omega名媛们的信骚扰着，他从来不会翻阅这些低俗Omega的信。这一年以来，越来越多的Alpha给陆写了信，这些东西都被截下来送到壮五的手上。壮五拆开了其中一封Alpha的信，上面写着“在上流社会，有情夫是一种常态，大家都会接受……爱情是有时间的”。壮五气极反笑，没有像Omega的信一样扔掉，他要一个一个查清楚都是什么人胆敢挑战他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>天没有给陆寄过一封信，他给壮五写过一封信，想要写回信的壮五怎么都写不出一具完整的话。九条天的那封信只有一句话：“你失约了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五想着天会不会原谅他，因为刚结合的Alpha和Omega是不可能分开的，这合情合理。陆不知道他们的约定，自然也不会猜测九条天冷落他们的原因。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五自认为他把陆保护得很好，至今没有实质性的训诫或许可以证明九条天的认可，他想登门道歉，天却去了其他地方调研，直到冬季才邀请他们去府邸做客，闭口不提约定的事。壮五想，他得另外找个时间道歉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五回忆起了九条天那天所说的“无法控制的东西”。壮五似乎明白了天不让陆踏足社交界的原因，不管是本家还是分支，在社交界突然受到了比以往更多的青睐。最让壮五意外的是陆出席了某个党派的宣讲，那是壮五扶持的党派，就在那之后，同意他们的声音诡异地越来越高。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这种像是走在云端上的优待很不现实，壮五想尽一切办法低调下来，他哄着陆去乡下的庄园休息一阵子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆同意了，这一阵子他没有收到天的来信，整天无精打采的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们坐在火车上，耳边有人在谈论着某位大胆的Omega轰轰烈烈的婚外恋，某位刚结婚的少妇乘着火车连夜跟情夫私奔。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五耳朵微微动了下，捧着精装版的书，不知道是在看书还是在看信。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哐当哐当”，火车驶入漆黑的隧道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>下了火车，陆在阅读着最后几页书，由壮五领着他走。一个冒失的小孩撞在了壮五身上跌倒了，随仆急忙上前将孩子扶起来拉开。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆合上书：“刚才你好像震了一下？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“有吗？啊……好像有人撞到我了。”壮五毫不在意，他的注意力没有从陆的身上移开过。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>乡下的庄园还是老样子，家仆换了一批人，都是生面孔。陆去卧室放他的东西，没有看到家仆们的脸上露出了恐惧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>逢坂壮五摸着无名指上的戒指，冰冷的阳光打在他身上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>逢坂的血终究是硝烟与炮火的味道，壮五衣服里总会藏着一把手枪，他想发射出一枚子弹，也许猎物是个倒霉的多情Alpha。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>General Audiences→M，sry……<br/>跟朋友讨论了一下果然还是M比较符合<br/>上次是字数统计是9257，这次是12457！耶！！！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>壮五拨开柔软的红发，亲吻着陆光洁的额头。阳光般的温暖从唇上传来，壮五握着陆的手，他只有这种时候才有点实感，徒增的关注度和一帆风顺给他虚幻的不安，而这一切似乎归结于他的Omega。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆笑着蹭了蹭壮五的脖子，扬起头亲吻着壮五的嘴角。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五吻住了陆的双唇，陆像是等待多时，迫不及待地张开嘴，伸出笨拙的舌头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五总是在顾虑陆孱弱的身体，优秀的自制力让他每次都收敛很多，唯独发情期时被本能支配后可能会粗鲁一点，壮五每次都会好好道歉，陆知道壮五还没放开做之后气得好几秒不理壮五。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>就算在性爱上，陆也是一名努力的好孩子。初夜时满脸羞红又主动张开双腿，从他动听的呻吟中似是能想象到他被肏弄的样子，像绸缎滑落皮肤带来的丝丝瘙痒感让人难耐，情不自禁想看一看拥有这般天籁嗓音的人动情放荡的表情。陆慢慢地知道扭动腰身会给他们带来更多的快感，亲吻会让壮五心情变好，他们之前的性爱变得更加契合。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>春暖花开。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>春日的午后是荒淫的，好奇的春风钻过敞开的几扇圆窗，撩开遮羞的白纱窗帘，慵懒的阳光洒在壮五和陆的身上，被照射的地方暖洋洋的，像是被催了情般饥渴难耐。春风吹不散软糯暧昧的呻吟和压抑的喘息，来不及逃离的佣人在角落处低着头，假装看不到大厅沙发上交缠的两人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱人们耳鬓厮磨是高潮之后最好的消遣。壮五哪里会说什么调情的话，让他说这种话不如恳求校园里的物理老师会深情吟诵浪漫的十四行情诗。陆有尝试过学小说里的句子，结果还没说完，壮五就捂着嘴笑得停不下来。后来就演变成陆趴在他身边，抱着壮五的手臂，用脸蹭了蹭之后什么都不说，闭着眼睛呼呼睡过去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五要出一趟远门，大概两周后回来，他否决了陆跟他一起去的要求，什么原因都不说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五理顺了陆凌乱的头发：“我会给你带手信的，每天都会寄信过来，不要担心。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，大厅的窗户在壮五的命令下都关上了，随仆提着行李在门口等候。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这次实地调研不过是走个过场，壮五索然无味，他来的目的只有一个，他听说九条天在这里会露面。他兜里那封写好的道歉信不知道放了多久。令他失望的是，九条天对外称抱恙没有赶来，壮五扑了个空。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他都模拟好了怎么双手递上去怎么道歉该说什么话呢……</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五在某些地方经常表现出令人哭笑不得的举动，比如现在，他抱着一篮土鸡蛋，郁闷地走在路上，跟在他身后的随从欲言又止。随从知道陆喜欢吃蛋包饭，可是也没有必要特地去别的地方买一篮鸡蛋带回去吧？这太不符合贵族的身份了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五还买了其他的礼物，他在礼品店遇到了几名熟识的贵族们，年长一点的贵族为壮五出谋划策。说着说着，Alpha们的话歪到了含蓄又放荡的色情里，怎样才能让身下的人更加为伴侣欲仙欲死。壮五在一旁低着头耳尖发红，假装自己不存在。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“听说您的Omega自幼身体不好？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>有一人不假思索地接过话茬：“哈哈哈，在公爵家结婚仪式之前，我都不知道七濑家还有Omega呢。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>接着有一瞬间的鸦雀无声，在壮五望向他们之前，贵族们又挑起了新的话题。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这些人搪塞着想岔开话题，塞给壮五许多珠宝，壮五手足无措，随便挑了一个皮质镶了几颗钻的东西。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他率先告辞，走了几步才反应过来，自己压根不知道买了什么，该在哪里佩戴，只好折回去。方才畅谈甚欢的贵族们没有看到壮五回来，隐晦地就着“七濑家”的话题继续谈论。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>乘坐火车是一件漫长又无聊的事，有闲不住的贵族坐在了壮五对面，大大方方地攀谈。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五一向是个有礼貌的人，他没有在意对方略带敌意的眼神。他记得这个Beta贵族，一直瞧不起他们家是军事起家，鄙视他们家是野蛮的贵族。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“您还真是被您的Omega迷住了。”贵族装作惊讶，随后又说，“您还真是了不起，我听说是个体弱多病的人？您会有子嗣吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“很高兴您能说出您内心的想法，您应该在决斗场跟我说这句话。”壮五眯起眼睛笑得温柔。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>贵族捂着嘴笑起来，他对自己强健的体格有自信，逢坂壮五的大腿都没有他的胳膊粗。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“也应该让九条天知道您是怎么贬低他的亲生兄弟的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>贵族的动作僵硬了，他看向逢坂壮五。壮五皱着眉疑惑地看向贵族，这人身上有两国皇室的血统，自然心高气傲，可现在却流露出了不和身份的失态。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五稍感惊讶：“您不知道吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“九条……七濑家的Omega？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“是的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>贵族突然愤怒地瞪着他，斩钉截铁地说道：“不可能，七濑家不可能有Omega，你骗我。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“您为什么要这样说？如果可以的话，请告诉我理由。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你骗我。”贵族摇摇晃晃地站起来，扶着座椅的软靠背，艰难地走回去了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五想追上去，黑暗笼罩了车厢，火车驶入了漆黑的隧道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>等出了隧道，壮五立刻起身去寻找贵族。他一定要问清楚。可他没想到的是，贵族再次见到他，一改傲慢的姿态，就像久别重逢的友人一样寒暄，闭口不谈刚才的事，壮五撬不动他的嘴巴，不甘心地离开了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他以前只是认为是九条天的光环、公爵家的地位、陆的善意和奇怪的特质让他一帆风顺，他忘了有些权贵根本不会在乎这几样东西。他在想，一小部分身份极高的权贵里，是不是有人只是因为这个不可言说的原因在向逢坂家示好？会不会是因为这个原因，九条天才一直把陆关在家里？</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五回到自己的位置上，回想起了初见九条天时的场景。九条天的故事就像一个传奇，辉煌到遥不可及，九条这个名字听起来很耳熟，他在哪里听过关于“九条”的故事，家里的佣人似乎背地里谈论过……</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他唰地一下拉开窗帘，车窗模模糊糊映出壮五脸的轮廓。外面不是模糊不清的风雪，而是明净美丽的春色。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“哐当哐当”的撞击声催促着壮五快点得出答案，一声刺耳的汽笛宣布思考时间结束。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>老旧的隧道因为坍塌问题停止使用，火车驶入了修建好的新隧道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我没有不喜欢的意思啦，只是太可爱了一下子呆住了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆看到壮五抱着一篮土鸡蛋回来愣了一会，笑着凑上去亲了亲壮五僵硬的嘴角。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五松了一口气，掏出来在礼品店里买的东西，组织一下语言：“这个是……别人也觉得好的礼物。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆不明所以打开来，长条黑色皮革上面嵌着大小不一的碎钻，像是夜空中的繁星，皮革末端是细长的链条。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五为他解说：“是脚链。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“好酷！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五红着脸点头附和，想把自己莫名其妙的浮想联翩赶出去。陆一点都不会想到露骨的情趣，可是真的要让陆在不知情的情况下戴上脚链吗……不不不这本来就是礼品店里摆出来的东西啊！肯定能当礼物的！那群Alpha说的都是什么话，太下流了！</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五低头捂着脸，他清晰地回忆起那群衣冠楚楚的Alpha是怎么形容小物件对性爱的作用，他现在脸上温度可以煮熟一个土鸡蛋了吧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>托这个脚链的福，壮五每次打开陆双腿的时候，视线都会止不住地往上面看。坚韧的脚踝曲线优美，被黑色的皮革牢牢圈住，上面的碎钻折射出烛火魅惑的光，过长的锁链随着动作来来回回地晃悠。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五把脸埋在枕头里，止不住反思自己。可是他不知道该反思什么，他们都觉得挺好的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他抬起头，整理好乱糟糟的头发，壮五视线又没忍住往陆的脚踝上看。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>不行！再不能看了！就一眼的话……</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五不停跟脑袋里遵循内心感觉的迷你壮五进行自由搏击。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆光着脚坐在床沿上捧着牛奶喝，壮五说牛奶对身体好，每天都要他喝。陆喝牛奶跟喝水一样，整个人都一股奶香味了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>陆咬着杯沿，去剧院的次数减少了好多，可是只要提出去剧院的邀约，壮五不管多忙一定会陪他去，搞得陆怪不好意思的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在以前也是，只要说什么，天绝对会想办法满足他，所以陆生活到现在，对于所有事物的欲望很低，他想要的，他得不到的，都会有人送到他的手边。陆不是任性的孩子，他是个温柔懂事的人，他知道谁真心对他好，他最想要的不过是跟手足呆在一起的时间，而这一点恰恰是天没办法给他的东西。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五对他有求必应。壮五的行程表第一时间会送到陆的手上，有空余时间一定会带着陆去各地游玩。呆板的可爱，愚钝的话语，陆看着壮五那双清澈的晶紫色眼睛，壮五好像把全世界的温柔和喜爱都给了他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那是耀眼的星星，如水的月光，在舌尖发甜的糖果。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五醉酒后像是另一个人，蛮横得像个小孩子撒娇，缠着陆不撒手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五在陆的耳边嘟囔着什么，说完窝在陆的怀里酣睡。陆笑着拍拍壮五的背，他没听清楚。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div><div>
  <p>九条天告别了对他献媚的Beta贵族，在月台上遇到了逢坂壮五。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五看到他，只意外了一会，还没掏出那封道歉信，九条天问他：“答案是？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>壮五顿了顿，微笑着说：“大家是想掌控住无法控制的东西，是因为一旦失控会跟一颗炸弹一样吧，不光是失控的本身，他人也会被炸得粉碎。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“恩。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我对我自己在这方面其实很没有信心……可是，我觉得也许意外的简单。因为我喜欢他，我会保护好他，不管他做了什么我都会喜欢他，他温柔、坚强、体贴，我有什么理由不爱他呢？他喜欢着我的事实让我心满意足，我恨不得挖掉所有人看向他的眼睛。如果有人挑战我们的感情我会除掉他，如果有人敢对他出手的话我就会杀掉他。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>九条天不为所动：“然后呢？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>就像是谈论一条被公认的定理，逢坂壮五镇定自若的声音穿过杂乱的喧闹声，传到九条天的耳边：“只要我被他控制住，那他就会被我掌控吧？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“叮当——叮当——”，铁锤敲打着铁轨，发出冰冷又滚烫的声音。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>